fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lianna
, Lian |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = Unnamed Father Yelena (Mother) Rowan (Younger Twin Brother) |game =Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Premonition: Interwoven Destinies |class =Lord |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Maaya Uchida English Erica Mendez }} Lianna is a main character and a protagonist in Fire Emblem Warriors. She is a princess of the Aytolis Kingdom, the daughter of Queen Yelena and the older twin sister of prince Rowan. Profile Lianna has no desire to inherit the throne but rather encourages her twin brother to inherit it and become king. She dearly loves her more hotheaded brother, Rowan, but also often quarrels with him due to her preference of using a more level-headed approach to problems. Personality Lianna is clever and understands her own faults. She is also seen to have a high regard for manners and correct behavior, putting a lot of emphasis upon behaving as a royal should. She is rather naive to the ways of relationships and political maneuvering, as shown by her shock when she realized that rulers could take multiple spouses, and her disbelief of how they competed for the chance to have their children be the heirs to the Nohrian throne. As revealed in her support with Ryoma, Lianna tends to analyze every situation to find a good plan of action, while her brother tends to rush into battles. She does not think highly of her habit of planning, believing that she overthinks things too much and instead admiring Rowan and Chrom for their instinctive responses to danger. Lianna is shown as being open-minded and receptive to the problems of others, due to her ability to easily sympathize with them. This further helps her give good advice, such as when she suggested that Caeda be honest about her own feelings. Occasionally, Lianna doubts her own abilities, and this causes her to try to hide her feelings of physical and emotional pain in order to stop feeling "like a burden." It also causes her to second-guess her decisions. Her low self-esteem connects to her want to have Rowan become the future king of Aytolis, as she believes that she does not have the right qualities to become queen. Base Stats If Lianna is chosen as Main Lord Sword - E |Item = Bronze Sword }} If Rowan is chosen as Main Lord Sword - E |Item = Bronze Sword Vulnerary x2 }} Supports *Rowan *Caeda *Lyn *Chrom *Corrin *Ryoma *Sakura *Leo ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lianna is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Unit Quotes ''Warriors :Lianna/Warriors Quotes Trivia * The Japanese voice actors for Lianna and Rowan, Maaya Uchida and Yūma Uchida, are real life siblings. ** Lianna shares her Japanese voice actor with Sharena from Heroes. ** In English, she shares her English voice actress, Erica Mendez, with Genealogy of the Holy War's Deirdre in her appearance in Heroes, as well as Bernadetta in Three Houses. Gallery Lianna DLC Costume.png|Lianna's Gold Princess costume. B11-079SR artwork.png|Artwork of Lianna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fuzichoco. B11-080N artwork.jpg|Artwork of Lianna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Daisuke Izuka. Liannacipher.png|Artwork of Lianna from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fuzichoco. B11-079SR.png|Lianna as a Great Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-079SR+.png|Signed variant of Lianna as a Great Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-080N.png|Lianna as a Great Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-081HN.png|Lianna as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P11-006PR.png|Lianna as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Warriors_Lian_Screen_1.png|In-game still of Lianna. File:Warriors_Lian_Screen_2.png|In-game still of Lianna. File:Warriors_Shion_Lian_Cry.png|Rowan and Lianna crying out. File:Warriors_Shion_Lian_and_ThirdGuy.png|Rowan, Darios, and Lianna. File:Lianna_Master_Lord.jpg|Lianna as a Great Lord. File:Warriors Liane Sprite.gif|Lianna's sprite. Lianna Portrait Warriors.png|Lianna's portrait from Warriors. Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters